


Lady Morgana Vindicated

by AlbusGellertAlways



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Arthur and Merlin argue over if Sir Bors is suited to sit on the Round Table after Morgana accuses him of attempted rape in front of the court.  (No explicit rape descriptions included, just mentions of it.)





	Lady Morgana Vindicated

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Yeah, I went there.  Don’t worry, it’s still very Merthur-centric.

.~.

Lady Morgana Vindicated

.~.

"I can’t _believe_ him,” Merlin seethed as Arthur pulled him into an alcove not far from the throne room.  They cast their public personas aside, becoming just Arthur and Merlin instead of the king and court sorcerer.  Merlin’s chest was heaving and sweat was beginning to bead around the warlock’s hairline.

“Merlin, calm down,” Arthur insisted.  “You’re getting too caught up in all this.  If we do allow it, he’s just one man on the Round Table to replace Sir Lionel.  He’ll be one of twelve people, plus me and you as court sorcerer.  This isn’t worth getting upset over.”

“How can you tell me to calm down after what he said about Morgana, calling her a liar?” Merlin cried, trying to keep his voice down but failing miserably.  “Who does he think he’s fooling? After all she went through to stand up in front of all those men and tell her story.”

“Morgana was very brave for doing what she did, alright?”  Arthur tried to placate his unofficial consort.  Guinevere was Queen in name, but with her secretly promised to Lancelot, Arthur and Merlin could be together behind closed doors.

“Yes, she was.  After that shoddy defense, there’s no way Sir Bors will make it onto the Round Table.  Right, Arthur?”  
  
Arthur let out a sigh, running his fingers through his golden locks.  "Merlin, I really don't know what to think.  Sir Bors sounded quite genuine to me – he didn’t remember the incident.  He’s been a good friend for years and an exemplary knight.  I’m inclined to believe him."

 “You think _that_ was sincere?” Merlin’s voice had turned deadly quiet.  “Were you even paying attention?  The only reason he didn't remember that night was because he'd blacked out, due to all the ale that he seems so fond of.”

The king didn’t answer, instead turning away from Merlin’s disconcerting gaze.  
  
Merlin and Arthur, along with the rest of the court, had just come from the meeting of the century.  In an unprecedented move, Lady Morgana had come forward before the Knights of the Round Table and accused Sir Bors of attempted rape, claiming it had occurred ten years ago.  Sir Bors was being considered for the Round Table, prompting Morgana to speak out against him, even though it was at the last minute.  The meeting had turned had turned into a circus and Arthur was regretting agreeing to it at all.

Arthur turned back towards Merlin.  “This should’ve been kept private, but Morgana wouldn’t stand for it, said she wanted a public platform.”  The king shook his head.  "What was I thinking?  I never should've allowed it in the first place."

Cold fury had settled in Merlin’s eyes.  “Why would you say that?  Why shouldn’t Morgana be allowed to speak publicly?”

“I've only been king for three months,” Arthur reminded him.  “Word has spread throughout the land about the meeting.  Our enemies might think I'm getting soft and attack in our moment of vulnerability."  
  
"That's tripe and you know it," Merlin countered.  "Morgana had every right to be called as a character witness and hold Sir Bors accountable for his actions ten years ago.  Although let’s be honest - we all know the only reason she got to speak was because she's a noble and your half-sister."  
  
"Yes, that's true," Arthur agreed.   
  
"What if it had been a woman of lower standing?”  Merlin pressed.  “Would she have gotten a chance to share her story?"  
  
Arthur shook his head, exasperated at the warlock.  "Merlin, you know it doesn't work like that."  
  
"It should!" Merlin countered.  “Women deserve rights just as much as men do.  They also deserve equal protection under the law.”  
  
A vein in Arthur’s forehead started to throb, never a good sign when Arthur’s temper was concerned.  "Merlin, you’re talking about a fundamental shift in our society.  Changing the law on magic is one thing but this – this is something entirely different.   Camelot is based around patriarchal ideals which are entrenched in our laws.  I can’t change that even if I wanted to.  What you’re proposing could cause society as we know it to collapse.”

“Arthur-” 

“Just listen, Merlin,” Arthur fumed.  “If every woman who has been harassed by my knights came forward and these men were found guilty, I’d lose half of my knights.  I can't have that.  Camelot's defenses-"  
  
"Rely mostly on me, Morgana, and my magic students, and you know it," Merlin snapped.  
  
"That's not the point," said Arthur, crossing his arms.  "Look, I agree with you it was important that Morgana shared her story, but Sir Bors’ version of events was believable also."  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Merlin glared at Arthur, incredulous by his lover's claim.  "He did it, I'm sure of it.  Morgana wouldn't lie."  
  
"Perhaps," Arthur considered.  "But I think he was also telling the truth - he doesn't remember that night."  
  
"He was lying!"  Merlin insisted.  "Did you see him guzzling water?  And the way he kept rambling about how much he loved ale?  He was clearly nervous."  
  
"Wouldn't you be if you were accused of such an action?" Arthur countered.    
  
"Yes," Merlin admitted.  "But what about his temperament?  He was really angry, he kept going on the offensive and shifting the blame onto Geoffrey.”  (Geoffrey of Monmouth had conducted the proceedings, claiming to be impartial on the subject, as Arthur hadn’t wanted to do it himself.)  “To me, those are signs of lying."  
  
"I don't know," Arthur said with a frown.  "He seemed sincere enough to me.  He brought his family to watch and spoke of the hell they've been through.  I really felt for him."  
  
Merlin reminded himself to stay calm, not wanting to have an accidental magical outburst in front of Arthur.  He considered mentioning that Arthur wasn't the best judge of character, what with Agravaine and too many others taking advantage of the king’s trusting nature, by decided against it.  
  
"Arthur, I have to say that I believed Morgana one hundred percent," Merlin said.  "She has my full support."  
  
"As she has mine," Arthur insisted.  “I just don’t know what she hopes to gain from all this.  She’s turning everything upside down, and for what?  One man on the Round Table?”  
  
"You don’t know why she did it?” Merlin’s mouth fell open in shock.  He was used to Arthur being dense, but this was a whole new level.  “Isn’t that obvious?  It wasn't for herself.  It was for the countless women who have been mistreated by men and have remained silent because they aren't protected under the law.  She wanted to raise awareness about this issue and eventually I imagine call for change."  
  
"Be that as it may, I simply cannot condemn every man who is accused of sexual misconduct.  It's just not how things are done," Arthur said firmly.   “We do things for a reason, Merlin, to protect Camelot’s citizens.”

“Half Camelot’s citizens are women!” Merlin all but screeched. 

Arthur gritted his teeth, barely halting the angry words that threatened to erupt.  “I know Morgana’s intentions were good but if we pursue this much further-”  
  
“Stop,” Merlin growled, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.  Then something dawned on him.  "Hang on.  Maybe there’s a reason you’re defending him.  Arthur, I have to ask you something and I need you to answer as honestly as you can.  Have _you_?"  
  
“I don’t have to answer to the likes of you, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur fumed.  
  
It was one of Arthur’s standby lines, but this time the way the king said it was different.

 Merlin heard the fear in Arthur’s voice, saw the fear lurking in the king’s eyes.  “So that’s a yes.”  The warlock shook his head.  “I figured.  No _wonder_ you keep defending him!”  Merlin stared at Arthur, as if seeing him for the first time.  “How many women?  _Answer me_!”  Merlin’s eyes glowed, his magic so desperately needing a release.  
  
"It wasn’t like that!” Arthur insisted.  “Merlin, please.”

“Then what was it like?” Merlin asked.  “As your lover, I deserve to know.”

Arthur winced.  “Um.  Well.  I might have groped a few women in my time.  I'd had a few too many drinks and I got carried away."

“Oh. I see,” said Merlin, his shoulders slumping as he integrated this bit of information about Arthur.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Merlin," Arthur shook his head.  "That happened way before I met you.  I was young and stupid.  I’m not proud of it, especially after today."  
  
"So you never forced anyone,” Merlin clarified.  He didn't think so, didn’t think Arthur capable of such an act.  Arthur had always been attentive to the warlock’s needs, never pushed Merlin for something he wasn't ready for.  He’d assumed Arthur had always been that way.  
  
"I didn't need to," Arthur admitted.  "They were willing."  
  
"Surely one of them must’ve changed their mind," Merlin said.  
  
"Yes, that happened a few times,” Arthur recalled.  “I sent them away.  I had no use for an unwilling bed-partner."  
  
"Thank goodness for that at least," Merlin muttered. 

“Are you mad at me?” Arthur asked, dreading the answer.

“Mad?  No.  I’m disappointed,” Merlin clarified.  “You should’ve known better than that.”  
  
"What about you?” Arthur pressed.  “Are you telling me there were never any blurred lines you crossed?”  Then a look of triumph surfaced on Arthur’s face.   “What about Freya?"  
  
"Don't bring her into this!" Merlin yelled, putting his hands on his hips.  "I never took advantage of her.  We only kissed and that was completely consensual."  
  
"Why are you getting angry if it was completely consensual?"  Arthur smirked.    
  
Merlin threw up his hands.  "Because you always bring her up whenever we fight!  I'm getting tired of it, Arthur."   
  
"From what you’ve told me, she was starving and needed your protection.”  Arthur shrugged.  “It's no wonder she kissed you."  
  
"Oh no, maybe you’re right!  Maybe it wasn't completely consensual."  Merlin stared at Arthur, panicked as he realized the double standard.  "How could I have done that to her?  I'm just as bad as Sir Bors."  
  
"No you aren't!"  Arthur said fiercely.  "I know you, Merlin.  You didn't take advantage of that girl.  You wouldn't do that.  I, er, just get angry every time I think of you kissing someone else."  
  
Merlin’s eyes flashed dangerously.  "You're such an ass, Arthur.  As if you have any right to talk!  How many people have you fucked?"  
  
Arthur looked down at the floor, looked anywhere just so he wouldn’t have to look at Merlin.  Merlin, who’d never been with anyone before they’d made a lifetime commitment to each other.  Merlin who barely even looked at anyone other than Arthur.   Merlin who stood by Arthur time and again, even when the king had let him down. 

"I deserved that,” Arthur said quietly.  “I’m afraid my jealousy surfaces at odd times.”  
  
Merlin took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  He placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and looked directly at the king.  "You know I'm yours.  We weren't even together when I met and lost Freya."

Arthur nodded.  “I shouldn’t have brought her up.  I know it upsets you.”  
  
“Thanks.”  Merlin sighed, refocusing on the present.  "I wish there was something I could do.  These poor women – they’re haunted by these traumatic events.  You know, it happens more than you think.”  He gave Arthur a knowing look.

Arthur frowned.  “I get the feeling there’s something you’re not telling me, Merlin, about why these women are so scared to come forward.  Am I missing something?”

“If you haven’t figured it out by now, there’s no helping you,” said Merlin, shaking his head at Arthur’s obliviousness.  

“I can’t address your concern unless you tell me what it is,” said Arthur.

“I think it would do more harm than good to bring it up,” said Merlin.  “Sometimes it’s best to let ghosts lie.” 

“Fine,” Arthur scowled.  He hated it when Merlin got the last word when they fought, which happened often.  Perhaps he’d try to wheedle it out of Merlin another day, but now was not the time to dwell on it.

.~.

Arthur and Merlin emerged from their alcove, making their presence known to the chattering crowd.  Arthur strode out into the throne room, descending into the milling throng of people.  He scanned the crowd until he found the person he was looking for.  He dragged a protesting Merlin along, hoping this would quell Merlin’s fears.  
  
"Excuse me.”  Arthur tapped a woman on the shoulder.  “Lady Flora?"  
  
The brunette woman in question turned around, surprise shining on her fair features.  "Yes, my king?"  
  
"Might I have a word?" Arthur quietly asked.  
  
"Of course.  Lord Merlin," Lady Flora nodded at the warlock before turning to the king, who steered her into the corner of the room so they wouldn’t be overheard.  Merlin followed, as always. 

"How can I help you, Sire?" She asked.  
  
Arthur visibly winced.  "I hesitate to bring this up, but I want to prove a point to Merlin.  Do you remember a particular night when we were young?  If I recall, I came onto you quite strongly.”  
  
"If I remember correctly, I was also to blame," the noblewoman recalled, a blush evident on her already rosy cheeks.  
  
"Perhaps, but I wanted to say I'm...sor,” Arthur stumbled over the word, “sorry for that night when I was, er handsy with you, touching your bosom and such.   It was wrong of me."  
  
"Thank you for that, Sire.  At that age I was used to such overtures, but I appreciate the apology.”  Lady Flora turned toward the warlock, her kind eyes connecting with his worried blue ones.  “Don't worry, Lord Merlin.  He never forced me."  
  
"Why would I be worried?" Merlin shook his head, scoffing at the very notion.  "It doesn't matter to me what Arthur did in the past.  Not one bit.  Not at all.  Really, it doesn’t bother me."  
  
Lady Flora chuckled at Merlin's bumbling response, as she’d guessed the truth about his secret relationship with the king.  Then she sobered and turned toward Arthur.  "With all due respect, Sire, you were not the Pendragon we were worried about."  
  
Merlin’s eyes grew large and shook his head, frantically waving at her.  The warlock laughed nervously.  "So on that note, Arthur and I are going to leave now-"  
  
"No," Arthur said firmly, cutting Merlin off.  "I want to hear what she has to say."  
  
"Arthur, no good will come of it,” Merlin begged.  “Please, let’s just go."  
  
Arthur chewed on his lower lip, a nervous habit before resigning himself to the inevitable.  "This is what you were referring to earlier.  I know you and others have tried to keep this from me.  In light of Morgana's testimony, I think I can finally be brave enough to hear it."  The king turned to the woman in question, gesturing for her to explain.  “Please, my lady.  Tell me about my father.”  
  
"We, that is all the women who lived in the castle, always appreciated your presence, Sire."  Lady Flora began.  "Whenever you or Lady Morgana were nearby, he wouldn't make a move on us.  He didn’t dare tarnish your view of him."  
  
Arthur lay a gentle hand on her shoulder and calmly held her shrewd gaze.  "Flora, how many women did he hurt?" Arthur asked softly.  
  
"I don't know the exact number," Lady Flora admitted.  "But I would say almost every young woman in the castle was at least harassed by him.  Others were not so lucky."  
  
"Did he do anything to you?" Arthur asked, sounding worried.  
  
"Not really," Lady Flora said.  "He leered at me a few times and caressed my hair, but never made any real advances.  To be fair, most of the time his behavior was linked with heavy drinking."  
  
"Yes, if we've learned anything today, it's that drinking seems to exacerbate the problem," Arthur sighed.  “Please, go on.”  
  
"The king forced himself on one of my close friends - she told me all about it," said Lady Flora, fighting back tears as she recalled that day.  “She ended up pregnant and tried to kill herself.  Thankfully, I convinced her not to.  When the king found out her condition, he had her whisked out of Camelot.”

“That’s awful,” Arthur said quietly.  "It's completely unfair when my father was to blame."  Then he realized something else.  “I’m sure your friend wasn’t the only one.  Does this means I have other illegitimate siblings running around the castle?”

“Yes, Sire,” Lady Flora affirmed.  “Although I couldn’t say who they are.”  
  
Arthur’s anger welled up in him, furious indignation desiring to be set free.  "How could you keep this from me, Merlin!?!" Arthur rounded on his secret lover.   “As my servant, I tasked you with keeping me up on current information regarding my people.”  
  
"I honestly didn’t know much about it," Merlin revealed, not bothered by Arthur’s anger in the least.  "I'd heard the rumors concerning your father’s voracious sexual appetites, but the female servants always clammed up in my presence when talking about this issue.  I think they were afraid it would get back to the king, since I was the prince's servant."

“Oh,” Arthur said softly.   “I didn’t want to believe the whispers about my father.”  He shook his head.  “All those years, I turned a blind eye.  I'm as much to blame for these women’s suffering as he is."  
  
"No, Sire," Lady Flora insisted.  "You couldn't have stopped your father.  He had absolute rule over everyone, including you."  
  
"I should have at least tried."  Arthur looked down at the floor, not wanting her to see the anguish in his expression.  Then he considered something and Arthur’s face turned white.  "Oh God, what about Gwen?  Did he ever-"  
  
"He didn't dare touch Lady Morgana's maid," Lady Flora assured him.  “He couldn’t risk Lady Morgana finding out.”  
  
"Thank goodness for that," Arthur breathed.   Then he heard Geoffrey calling them to restart the meeting, bringing their illuminating conversation to a halt.  “Thank you, Lady Flora,” said Arthur.  “You’ve been very helpful.”

“Sire.”  She nodded at him, respect for him gleaming in her eyes that Arthur hadn’t seen earlier.  Arthur wanted more of that respect from his people.

“Are you alright?” Merlin said quietly after Lady Flora left.  “That couldn’t have been easy to hear.”

“No, but it was necessary for me to listen to her,” Arthur said, his voice heavy.  “I could no longer ignore the gnawing feeling inside of me that yearned to be addressed.  I had to face it before it drove me mad.”  Arthur shivered, shaking off the feeling of unease.

Merlin gave Arthur a true smile, slightly leaning in towards him.  “Yes, exactly.”  
  
When Merlin looked at him like that, Arthur really wanted them to disappear at that moment to their bedroom, but duty called.  No matter, he could wait until that evening.

.~.

Before he took his seat at the head of the Round Table, Arthur took Morgana aside.  Merlin couldn’t see their expressions, as they were facing away from him, but he could see Morgana nodding, agreeing with whatever Arthur said.  When they turned around, their faces were schooled perfectly blank.

After he took his seat, Arthur called the session of the Round Table to order.   Then he did something unexpected.  "I know you were expecting to immediately vote on Sir Bors' appointment, but I wish to do one thing first,” Arthur proclaimed.  “If there are any women present that have been either sexually assaulted or harassed by Sir Bors, please stand up and share your experience.”

No one in the room moved.

“What are you doing?” Merlin hissed, but Arthur ignored him.  

“I can’t prove that Sir Bors harassed Lady Morgana, as she has no witnesses,” said Arthur.  “But if anyone else will come forward with a witness to back her claims, I believe that is pertinent information to have before we vote.”

No one moved.

“I promise, if you come forward, no harm will come to you or your family,” said Arthur.  “You would have my protection.”

For a bit it seemed like no one would come forward.  Then, to Arthur’s relief, a young servant girl came to a stop near the table, but Arthur motioned her even closer. 

“It’s alright,” Arthur encouraged.  “What do you have to share with us?”

“Sire, Sir Bors forced himself on me sixth months ago.”  The girl’s voice shook as she made her accusation.

“That’s a lie,” Bors spat.  “Sire, we shouldn’t have to hear this.”

Arthur ignored him.  “Tell us your name, please,” said the king, his voice warm.

“Celeste, Sire.”

“Celeste, was Sir Bors coherent at the time when he assaulted you?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, Sire.”

“I did no such thing!” Bors growled.

“Quiet,” Arthur ordered, effectively putting the knight in his place.   Then he turned to the servant girl.  “Do you have anyone who can corroborate your story?”

For a moment it seemed that Celeste would be stood up.  But then another servant came forward.

“Me, Sire.”  Another servant girl approached the Round Table, this one was dark skinned.  “I watched it happen.”

“That’s completely false!” Bors cried, but Arthur’s attention was on the woman. 

“And your name?”

“Bronwyn, Sire.”

“You were in the room together?”

“Yes, he took turns with us,” said Bronwyn, blushing crimson.

Arthur barely retrained his indignation.  “He did _what_?”

“Please do not ask me to repeat it again.”

Arthur nodded.  “How old were you at the time?”

“Fifteen, Sire.”

“I see,” said the king.  “Well, you’ve put me in quite a quandary.  Sir Bors, you deny these allegations?”

“Yes, Sire.”

“It wasn’t just them.  It happened to me a month ago,” said another servant, also coming forward.

“Me too!  He harassed me as well!”

“And me!”

Arthur couldn’t believe his eyes, as at least ten serving women had come forward to accuse Sir Bors of sexual harassment or assault.   “So many,” Arthur said softly. 

“Sire, you don’t actually _believe_ these mere servants?” Sir Bors interjected.

 “I happen to have a soft spot in my heart for servants,” Arthur said lightly, although his warning was given loud and clear.

“You speak of your wife, of course,” said Sir Bors, taking a not-so-subtle glance at Merlin.

“Of course,” Arthur echoed, an edge to his voice now present when it hadn’t been before.  The king was gripping the edge of wooden table so tightly Merlin was surprised it hadn’t left an indentation.

“I can vouch for my servant, Sire,” said one of the noblewomen.

“I as well,” said another.

“I see,” said Arthur, relieved the focus was off him.  It wouldn’t do for him to accidentally out his relationship with Merlin.  “Sir Bors, do you still deny these allegations?”

“Yes, Sire.  You can’t trust anything these women say,” the knight stubbornly said.  “They’re making it up for their own gain.”

“This whole thing has been such a charade for you, hasn't it?” said Arthur, switching gears. 

“I’m glad you see it my way, Sire,” said Bors, sounding pleased.

“Yes, I see now we’ve been extremely unfair to you.”

“That’s right,” Bors affirmed.  “Shall we take a vote?”

“As servants, they probably weren’t even good lays anyway – not even worth the headache,” said Arthur.

“Exactly,” Bors agreed.   Then he realized what he’d just admitted.   “Th-that’s not what I meant!”

“Oh, I think it is,” Arthur growled. 

“You tricked me!” The knight shrieked.

“You have tricked yourself into believing such behavior is acceptable,” said Arthur.  “You, sir, should be ashamed.”

“I’ll have you know that what I did wasn’t against the law,” Bors pointed out.

“Then perhaps the law should change,” said Arthur.  “I know we were planning to vote, but I'm invoking my privilege as King to decide if Sir Bors fits the criteria to be a knight of the Round Table.  In light of his recent statement, I've decided not to approve him.”

A low murmur went through the crowd. 

Arthur continued, “In light of these accusations, Sir Bors will be posted to patrol the border near Essitir for five years, effective immediately.  During his patrol, he will have little contact with anyone other than fellow knights. He will have plenty of time to consider what he did."

“What?” Bors cried.  “You can’t do that!” 

Arthur raised his eyebrows.  “I think you’ll find that I can.  But I recognize this wasn’t against the law at the time.  Legally, I cannot do anything about any previous allegations during my father’s reign, but from this day henceforth, any woman may come forward with any accusations and Lady Morgana will hear them.  Then she will determine how to proceed next.  The consequences for the accuser, if found guilty, could be as severe as banishment or jail time."

About one-third of the crowd applauded, which was about what Arthur had expected.  
  
Then Merlin stood up from his seat at the Round Table on Arthur’s right.  In a loud, clear voice, he said, "I will hear any accusations as well.”  
  
"I see Lord Merlin is volunteering for something that we haven’t spoken about,” Arthur said wryly.  “It certainly wouldn't be the first time.  Lord Merlin, why do you wish to do this?"  
  
"I will be available to any men with accusations,” Merlin proclaimed.  “Assault against men is rarer than against women, but it does happen.  Please do not be afraid to come forward."

 A smattering of hesitant applause followed.  Most of the nobles seemed confused, as if the idea hadn’t occurred to them before.    
  
"Thank you, Lord Merlin, for undermining my authority," said Arthur, rolling his eyes.  "We'll have words later."  
  
Several knights coughed uncomfortably into their hands.  
  
Sir Bors didn’t know when he was beat.  "Sire, I believe Lord Merlin has been overly influencing your decisions even back when he was your servant.  I believe he did so today as well.  I wanted to call that to your attention."  
  
Arthur shrugged.  "That's probably the most honest thing you've said all day.  Sir Gwaine, please escort Sir Bors out."  
  
"With pleasure."  Gwaine practically dragged a fuming Sir Bors out of the throne room, never to be seen for at least five years.

“Thank you for your patience,” said Arthur, bringing the most contentious session of the Round Table to an end.  “We’ll meet again tomorrow to start drafting a new law for the protections of women.  However, I promise to keep a law in place so that men won’t be treated unfairly.  The goal is equality, not an imbalance of power between the sexes.  This meeting is adjourned.”

The knights left their seats, joining the nobles as they furiously discussed the recent developments.

Morgana found Arthur and Merlin after the crowd thinned out somewhat.  She threw her arms around Arthur, beaming in jubilation.  “I can’t believe you did that for me!”

Arthur returned her smile.  “I see it was long overdue.  Earlier, Merlin helped me realize that things have got to change.  It will be a very gradual one – the people wouldn’t stand for it otherwise.  But it’s possible that we can make this kingdom safer for everyone.  I’m not sure what that will look like, but I’m committed to making it happen.”

“That was very clever how you trapped Sir Bors,” said Merlin, carefully stroking Arthur’s ego as he stood just a hair too close to Arthur.

“Yes, I thought so too,” said Morgana.

“It was, wasn’t it?”  Arthur preened.

Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand, hoping that gesture conveyed everything he was feeling.  He’d never been prouder of his king.  Except for when Arthur had repealed the law on magic, saving countless lives in the process, although Merlin was rather biased where that was concerned.

.~.

The End

A/N:  I’m sure I’ll get a lot of flack for this one.  Oh well, I felt it was necessary to post.  If you live in the US, please remember – your vote matters!  It’s one way to make a difference so that our world becomes one where everyone can be safe. 

 


End file.
